


Keep Dreaming

by saintjoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dream Bubbles, Feelings Jams, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when you try to pinch his cheek that you remember you aren't alive. Just like all those times before, you're wandering around in a dream, longing and wishing but never experiencing your lusts in reality. Well, it was reality for him. Was it reality for you? Fuckin' dream bubbles.</p>
<p>He turns to you and wrinkles his brow. "Last time I checked ghosts and other dream bubble apparitions were able to physically interact with." You know he doesn't want to say it. He purses his lips. You give a slight smile.<br/>"Guess this universe just doesn't want us together, hm?"<br/>"Oh, shut up, you bulgesore, the universe was made by someone and that someone probably doesn't give a shit about any of us individually. If I'd never met John and the others, I probably wouldn't give a shit about anyone in the universe we made." You shrug and turn away.<br/>"A guy can dream, can't he, Kar?"<br/>"Who do you think you're talking to?" You snicker. "Yeah, sure, laugh it up, shitwad."<br/>"I guess I'd forgotten for a moment."</p>
<p>(Written for the HSWC Bonus Round 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Dreaming

It's when you try to pinch his cheek that you remember you aren't alive. Just like all those times before, you're wandering around in a dream, longing and wishing but never experiencing your lusts in reality. Well, it was reality for him. Was it reality for you? Fuckin' dream bubbles.

He turns to you and wrinkles his brow. "Last time I checked ghosts and other dream bubble apparitions were able to physically interact with." You know he doesn't want to say it. He purses his lips. You give a slight smile.  
"Guess this universe just doesn't want us together, hm?"  
"Oh, shut up, you bulgesore, the universe was made by someone and that someone probably doesn't give a shit about any of us individually. If I'd never met John and the others, I probably wouldn't give a shit about anyone in the universe we made." You shrug and turn away.  
"A guy can dream, can't he, Kar?"  
"Who do you think you're talking to?" You snicker. "Yeah, sure, laugh it up, shitwad."  
"I guess I'd forgotten for a moment." You walk forward and instantly your hand tries to hold his. Your heart bursts as you watch it simply pass through. You hope the reflection on your glasses hides the droplets forming around your eyes. "My memory is--"  
"--still pretty shitty. Come on, let's walk." He walks up to you, cups his hand around yours in an imitation of actual handholding, and continues on leaving you to catch up. Catching up never was something that came easy to you.

You both know that you're the only ones in your little bubble. It's your land and his land, mashed together like some wiggler had been playing too long with his building blocks and ended up making the most ridiculous structure his lusus had ever seen. Even worse than how he got his hive constructed. To your right is a vast expanse of red ocean (yeah, Kar, your blood color is a complete secret) with rocky islands dispersed throughout. To your left, tall black buildings now splashed in bright colors, arches and flying buttresses through which you swear you catch one of those damn angels slithering through. You can't remember for the life of you (now isn't that ironic?) if you'd been to his land before. You don't think so. Your timeline never made it too far before all went to shit.

He leads (or more like awkwardly beckons) you down to the shore and sits down on the gravel. You cringe at first. Doesn't look very comfortable. "What are you, waiting for an invitation?" You look over your glasses to see him patting the space next to him. You grin.  
"It's always appreciated." You plop down next to him, go to rest your hand on his and find it only slipping through again. You try to hold back the dropping stone in your throat from bringing mist to your eyes. The two of you sit there for a while, in solemn silence, watching the waves of red curl and break on the shore. You don't know if it's real or just a mirage formed by the pulsing red vibrating the air, but you swear the islands move. That would've been a pain for Karkat to get through. "So I guess you all were successful?"  
He throws his head back and sighs at the sky. "Define 'successful.'"  
"You won the game?"  
"Define 'won.'"  
You frowned. "You reached the goal without everyone dying?"  
He sighs again. "No. Half of us are dead. Two of us went god tier, but only one's alive now." He turns to you. "You're not." The way he finishes implies that he had more to say. The look on his face screams out the rest for you.  
"Mm." You scrunch up your face and release it. "Everybody died in my timeline."  
"Everyone does eventually. Just some," he swallows, "sooner than others."  
"What about 'Rezi?"  
"Not dead."  
"You two still an item?"  
"No. Went off with the shaded douchebag, they broke up, now she's drunk on Faygo and knee-deep in the crappiest and most dysfunctional excuse for a kismesissitude I've ever seen and said shaded douchebag and I are friends."  
"Wow. Sounds pretty shitty."  
"Not as much as you might think. He isn't bad company." He smirks. "Not as bad as you, anyways."  
"Hey! I'm trying my very best to be a pleasant ghost host for you." You don't think you've ever heard him honestly laugh before. It oddly came so naturally.  
"I appreciate the massive effort." He lets his arms fall to his sides as he lays back and makes himself comfortable in the gravel. "What about you?"

You only realize how long you'd been bitching and gossiping about what happened in your timeline when you hear quiet snoring next to you. You look over, and stretch out your hand to nudge him awake. "You can't touch my physical body, remember, fishfucker?" You look over your shoulder to see Karkat standing behind you. "The meteor's passing through. I was awake. Now I'm not." You don't really know what that means. You don't think you care when he sits down on your lap and straddles your legs. "As I guessed, my theory worked." He looks at you. "Are you crying?" He lifts a thumb to your face and wipes a lilac tear from your cheek that you didn't notice slip from under your glasses.  
"Hardly from sadness, Kar." You wrap your arms around his neck, and the sensation of his lips on yours, the way he tugs on your scarf, how hot his breath is on your exposed skin, how good he makes you feel when your pants are pulled down to your ankles and your shirt up to your neck is what makes you remember that this isn't a dream anymore.

It's reality.


End file.
